


The Problem With Being a Girl Pt. 1

by june2000 (orphan_account)



Series: The Problem With Being a Girl [1]
Category: DCU, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Other, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/june2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin is known world-wide as a boy yet in real life she is Rikkana Mary Grayson, a girl. Life seems normal, or at least as normal as it can get for a teenage vigilante, but that all changes when a mysterious stranger shows up and hidden feelings arise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem With Being a Girl Pt. 1

For anyone interested, this was previously created as a full story. However, as I am currently really busy I have put that story into hiatus. But since I don't want all my hard work to be wasted, I am going to make each chapter into a stand alone story that will be apart of a series.

~ June

* * *

"One time around. Two times around. Three times. Four times. Last one okay done"

Rikkana Mary Grayson was sitting in front of her luxurious and huge (she told Bruce she didn't need it so big in the first place) bathroom mirror, holding a roll of white bandages. The need to hide her chest while being out as Robin the 'boy' wonder was starting to get frustrating. It took a long time to do and it was extremely uncomfortable. In other words, it just sucked big time. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Definitely flat enough"

She continued to tie her hair into a bun and bobby-pinned a wig on top. She slips back on the red tunic of her costume along with her black mask.

Sure it was irritating to say in the least that having to do all this just to become Robin. But it was definitely worth it. It all started a few years ago when she was just nine years, traumatized, and newly adopted to the Wayne household.

 

*

 

She couldn't go to sleep, the nightmares kept her awake. The images of her family's death just wouldn't go away and it was eating her inside. So dead. So broken. So lifeless. It was horrible for poor little nine-year-old Rikkana.

She wished Bruce were here. He was nice and he was a little like her passed away tati. Sure, he didn't smile or laugh often. He didn't give out hugs or kisses. He also wasn't able to do flips with her around the house. But he gave her the sense of safety and belonging. It was the same feeling she got when she was still with her mămică and tati back at the circus.

She slowly and quietly tiptoed to the fireplace in Wayne Mansion. The warm flames of the fire were comforting and the illuminated painting of her parents that hung above the fireplace brought back slightly happier memories. Relaxing in the armchair she was in, she started to fall asleep.

The sound of opening doors sounded behind her. She quickly opened her eyes and thought this over, 'this isn't possible; there are no doors behind me besides having that huge clock standing there'.

She turned around and saw Alfred (he was awfully like her deceased granddaddy) walking out of a hole behind the clock. Her jaw dropped.

She spent the last four months of her stay here at the manor touring and searching for secret passages like this (I mean, what huge old mansion  _doesn't_  have a super cliché secret passage somewhere) and now she found out that there was one right there the entire time with the  _butler_ , out of all people, just walking casually out of it like he was taking one of his morning walks around the garden.

Once she was sure that Alfred was nowhere near the area, she sped towards the clock and pulled the handle like she just saw Alfred had done. The clock slid upwards revealing an elevator like shaft. She cautiously stepped in and the clock slid right back down.

The elevator ride was mildly terrifying. It felt like she just jumped off a building from the speed it was travelling at. (And no, she was not admitting she might have screamed a little on the way down. Nope, not at all)

The elevator stopped and she stepped out. The first thing she noticed was the screeching noises the bats were making. Then she saw...'Wait. Go back on that thought. When did we get  _bats_  underneath this huge mansion in the first place'

She stared around. There were joker cards, giant penny, an awesome huge screened computer, and the most distinguishable of all: the T-Rex. She did not want to know how the dinosaur got here it the first place.

"Wow wow wow wow wow" she gasped. 'It was the Batcave. It was the freaking Batcave!'

Suddenly the loud roaring sound of an engine echoed around the walls of the cave.

"Uh Oh"

She hid behind a stack of crates (why were they there anyway, they were totally ruining the stunning effect of the Batcave)

Batman jumped out his Batmobile. Rikkana held her breath. He stopped looking around and was now walking towards the elevator. She released her breath and stood up, that was when she noticed the looming shadow over her. She bit her lip and turned around.

There was Batman staring right into her face in his full Batglory. She gasped as he took off the cowl on his costume revealing the very familiar face of her current guardian Bruce Wayne. She gasped again for the third time in a row that night.

 

*

 

She still clearly remembered what happened afterwards. After Bruce had nearly broken off her arm by dragging her back up and shoving her into the armchair, he called Alfred and told him about the situation. After being forced to swear this secret into secrecy, she asked him if she could join him in the hero business.

Now obviously he refused at the beginning. But after weeks of begging and puppy eyes being pointed towards Bruce, he finally gave in. But on one condition...

 

"Fine"

After week after week, Bruce finally gave in. She knew he couldn't keep resisting those puppy eyes of hers. No one could after all. They were practically the best weapons to have against big men like Bruce.

"On one deal, you have to go out as a boy"

 

She had agreed immediately. Now, she wasn't dumb. She knew that being a girl fighting crime would cause complications such as constant kidnapping (well more than now that is), molesting, and possibly raping.

Bruce being glad she accepted his terms, quickly helped her designed her costume (having a few changes along the years) and trained her to be fit for his partner.

The league's reaction to her was really funny. How did all fully trained heros manage to get onto the Bat's bad list, yet a nine year old boy (the league doesn't know she's a girl remember) managed to make him actually smile!  _Smile for god's sake!_  But that is another story for another time.

She made headline news as Robin: the Boy Wonder, and everyone thought she was a boy. This cycle went smoothly for a few years until the beginning of this year. The year when her puberty hit. Yep, she was growing. Which is what brings us back to that present in which she is currently disguised a boy with so many different essentials and walking towards the zeta-beams heading to Mount Justice to meet with the team.


End file.
